


【VD】Le quattro stagioni

by KLMNOPQ



Series: DMC [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	1. These, I, singing in spring, collect for lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisilind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisilind/gifts).

说实话，但丁不是很喜欢百合花。它紫色的性器官包裹了太多花粉，稍微成熟裂开时，就会炫耀似的把满满的花粉露出来，让花粉症患者措手不及。当然，他不是那个倒霉的人，他只是趁着天黑，把委托人寝室窗外的百合花的蕊全都掐掉。  
这个季节从来不缺奇怪的委托，甚至还有人花钱委托他去捉一只凤蝶，要活的。不过这段时间他还算得上悠闲，只要不是太费力的事，他基本都接了，但热心于工作也有一个可能会带来的麻烦。  
挑剔出了名的万事屋最近突然开始大范围接单，爱慕但丁的新生就像赶也赶不走的蜜蜂一般，奇怪的委托接踵而至。除了陪吃陪玩陪上课，陪学陪聊陪安慰以外，也有人直接委托约炮。莫里森憋着气一页一页删掉这些邮件，把自己看见那些污言秽语的精神损失费算在了但丁的账上。  
“有新活吗莫里森？”  
但丁回来了，半夜一点，从他寝室二楼的窗户跳了进来。莫里森转过自己的椅子，翘起的脚正对着但丁。  
“有，约炮相关，但不是和你。”  
但丁露出感兴趣的表情。他把自己拉风的红色外套挂在门后，往后退了两步躺倒在床上。  
“讲讲？”  
“有个女孩儿，在Seeking Arrangement上找了个Daddy，他要你陪她一起去。总之就是当保镖啦。”  
“万一有什么不对劲的，我就冲上去揍她干爹一拳是吗？”  
但丁有些惊讶，他没想到肉体变现如今已经变得如此方便。只要注册个账号，就有人花钱操你，这可真是新奇。  
“最近这么想打人？我可以给你另找几个活。”但丁摇摇手，拒接了莫里森的好意。  
“接了，什么时候。”  
“明天早上十点，你没课。”  
“行，我洗洗睡。”  
“记得拿浴巾，我买了新的洗发水。”莫里森朝着浴室的方向喊了一声，但丁果然什么都没拿，他又走回衣柜边。没过一会，但丁的声音再次从浴室里传来。  
“百合味的洗发水，莫里森？”还冒出一颗湿漉漉的头来。  
“谁管这个啊，是洗发水就行了，用吧。”  
他没法反抗莫里森，倒不如说他大部分的生活起居都由莫里森来打理。他会从超市搬来各式各样便宜又好用的生活用品，提醒但丁什么时候有重要的课，打扫卫生，和给但丁带外卖。  
尤其是最后一点，让但丁得以从冷到没法出门的冬季活到现在。  
他没花多久就睡着了。他做了个梦，很美好，但什么都记不得。直到莫里森的无情铁手掀开了他的被子，他才意识到自己该出门了。他穿上那身适合隐匿在人群中的行头，往自己的小挎包里塞了把伞——天气预报说今天可能会下雨，他不想让委托人被淋湿。  
他成功在校门口见到了委托人。那女孩长得很漂亮，身材也不错，谈吐举止更是让人感到舒适。他们打车去往目的地的路上，大致交流了一下情报。  
“所以那人的条件看上去很不错是吗？”  
“是的……但我是第一次这样做，所以有点不放心。”  
“没事，我会在旁边看着的。”  
“谢谢你，但丁。”女孩感激地看着他，反而让但丁觉得有些不好意思。  
他们约定的场所是一家咖啡馆，但丁一个人坐在附近也不会显得很奇怪。莫里森还专门挑了件带兜帽的外套，好遮挡住他惹眼的白发。  
他在委托人进店几分钟之后跟了上去，要了杯草莓拿铁——毕竟这家店没什么别的拿得出手的甜品，坐在隔了他们半米的位置。但飘进他耳朵里的内容却和他想象的不太一样。  
“你为什么要来做这种事？”这听上去可不是需求者该问的问题。  
“我最近……比较缺钱。”委托人听上去有些犹豫，但还是如实说了出来。  
“是要买什么东西吗？”  
“是，是的。”  
“为什么不找你的父母要？”委托人有些绷不住表情，但最终没有表露出情绪。  
“我们家可能负担不起。”  
“你家里足够有钱，能负担得起你的所有消费。”那男人笃定的声音传进但丁的耳朵里。  
“您……到底在说什么啊。”女孩尴尬地笑了两声。  
“为什么不向你父亲要钱？他很爱你，绝不愿意看到你为了钱困扰。”  
“我没理由，那只是些……不合理的消费，我不想……”委托人的声音逐渐微弱，最终她哭着跑出了咖啡馆。  
剩下的那位则端着咖啡和一沓纸，坐在了但丁面前。  
“她朋友？”  
“不是，是委托。”但丁抚下帽子，喝了口草莓拿铁，试图用糖分压住自己的好奇心。  
“她是我项目经理的女儿。”那人长叹了一口气，“他父亲被这事扰的心神不宁。我没想到这种程度的钱就能打动她。”  
但丁瞟了眼协议书，数字后面的0看得他有些头晕。  
“哇哦，这可……比我想象的多多了……”  
“是啊，毕竟你才是缺钱的那个。”他把那几页纸推到但丁面前，示意他随意翻阅，“我叫维吉尔。”  
“但丁。”他仔细翻阅起来。这份协议没他想象得那么限制级，上面只是写了约会之类的事项。他挑起一边眉头，仅仅是这样就可以拿到钱吗？这些富人的钱是大风刮来的？  
“一般还会上床，只是没写进去。”维吉尔看出他的疑惑，在一旁补充道。  
“真详细，要是我是个女孩就好了。”他把纸张推回维吉尔那边，但对方却拿出了一根笔。  
“男孩也很多。”这意图再明显不过，就差没直接说出来了。  
如果这样就能轻松地拿到足够他还完学业贷款的钱，也许他该试试看。只是陪一个长得很帅的人约会罢了，他当然也能轻松做到。  
“我不是你想的那种老好人，但丁，你足够漂亮，这当然也是我的需求。”也许是怕但丁对他的意图有什么误解，维吉尔出声提醒，“当然，我不会强迫你做合约上没有的事情。”他递过那支笔，但丁接住了。他又快速翻阅了一遍，确认没有问题后，签上了自己的名字。  
这不是冲动行事，他最近真的很想挣钱。他们最终拿着两份签好的协议走出了咖啡馆，维吉尔也下达了他的第一个要求。  
“想吃什么，我带你去。”  
“披萨。”但丁想都没想就脱口而出，这个词早已成功地在他大脑里构建了映射。维吉尔看上去毫不意外，他们最终选了一家离学校比较近的店。进食实际上没花多少时间，他们把大部分时间都费在悄悄打量对方和互相试探上。一个多小时后，他们终于明确了以后的日程。  
但丁的课程表上很清楚地标明了他的空闲时间：周内有早有晚，周末基本空着，只是周四的晚上没法出门——他要为周五早上的数学课做好充分的准备。是啊，数学，谁没有为数学烦恼过呢？但丁露出一脸苦恼的表情，维吉尔立马理解了他，在周四那天晚上画了个大大的红叉。  
但丁赶在一点之前回到了学校，在无聊的文学课上漫不经心地算着自己以后的收支。他很抱歉欺骗了维吉尔，实际上数学对他来讲完全不算问题，他甚至懒得认真写作业，但依然能在考试里拿到足够高的分。但他不得不这样做，为了周四晚上的工作。  
他散着步走回寝室，趴在床上又翻了个面。  
“莫里森~”  
“什么事？”他的好室友从一堆快递箱里冒出头来。  
“委托完成了，但是我最近不想接了，没意思的就推掉。”  
“看来你是找到新的乐子了。”但丁没回应，他又翻身回去，把头埋进枕头里睡着了。  
维吉尔再次联系他是在第二天晚上，他说自己订了一间河边的餐厅。但丁循着导航坐车过去，才发现那餐厅原来是在船上。他报了维吉尔的名字之后，被侍者领到船尾的位置，维吉尔正在那里等着他。但丁坐下以后，才发现自己这边的餐点虽然种类齐全，但明显少了一些。他暗自腹诽，难道维吉尔以前的男孩们都只吃这么点吗？没过多久，但丁就把他的那份吃完了，开始看着维吉尔吃饭。他看上去毫不尴尬，依旧若无其事地切自己的鱼排。维吉尔长得可真好看啊，甚至眉眼间还和但丁有些相似，只是没他那样柔和。他正看得入迷时，视线突然被挡住了。  
那是一份算得上巨大的草莓巴菲，当然，巨大的意思不是说他吃不完，是指他可以吃个爽。维吉尔抬起头，对上但丁惊喜的眼神。  
“你不是喜欢草莓吗，应该不讨厌这个吧。”以但丁在他们学校里的知名度，喜欢吃什么东西随便一打听就知道了。但维吉尔只是交叠双手撑着下巴，好似期待着但丁给他肯定的答复。  
“我很喜欢。”  
他几乎是立刻就拿起了勺子，挖了一块沾着奶油的草莓放进嘴里，然后闭眼抿住嘴唇，嘴角不自觉地牵扯出笑意，仿佛这是世界上最幸福的事。  
“喜欢就好。”  
他们决定饭后在河边散会步。下船时，维吉尔向他伸出手，之后就再也没放开。但丁有些紧张，他还是第一次和母亲以外的人牵手。他的手被握得很紧，甚至都没察觉手心出了汗。他们的手指互相交叠着，走到一个空着的长椅边。  
这个季节的晚上还是有些冷，分开的手上粘着的汗水被风吹得更凉。但丁悄悄往维吉尔的方向挪了一点，下一秒就有一只手搭在了自己肩上。他们谁都没说话，只是望着前方平静的河流与对岸的灯火，在寂静中靠得更近。维吉尔的肩膀靠起来很舒服，隔着衬衫就能感受到他的皮肤散发出的温度。今天就止步于此，等他们下次见面时，再以此作为亲密接触的起点，试着更进一步。  
这中间其实没隔几个小时，维吉尔约他出来吃早餐时，天还没亮得透彻。尽管内容单调，但他们在分开的时候吻了对方的脸颊，这让但丁一整天都心情不错。  
当天晚上就是他的‘数学时间’。崔西和蕾蒂早就等着他了，他们带着奇形怪状的面具，这样就不会有人把她们和学校里出了名漂亮的优等生联系到一起，当然，但丁也是。酒吧的老板待他们很好，有不错的薪资，免费的酒水，偶尔还能带两个好奇的小孩子进来玩。等他们结束了工作以后，就去固定的卡座找正喝着果汁的Nico和帕蒂，但今天她们没来。但丁终于得以用不雅的姿势，敞着大腿斜靠在椅背上，而不用害怕对未成年人造成什么影响。  
“我看上了一把吉他。”但丁歪着头，喝了一口甜啤酒。  
“怪不得前段时间那么努力挣钱。”崔西扯了一张纸巾，擦净自己胸前的汗。  
“是啊，毕竟我的债也不是一两天能还完的。”但丁突然坐起身来，把手里的啤酒砸在桌子上。  
“我总有一天会攒够钱的！希望那时候我还在唱歌。”他仰起头灌了一大口，在女士们莫名其妙的视线里走出了酒吧的门。  
“他是不是忘了我们应该一起回学校的？”蕾蒂看着他洒脱的背影，转头对上崔西同样不解的目光。  
事情就这样循序渐进地发展着。维吉尔对他的喜好拿捏得很准，所以过了不到一周，但丁就已经可以坐在维吉尔腿上和他拥抱，而不会感到不自在了。相反，他觉得很轻松，在维吉尔怀里，他只是个不用承担任何事的男孩。但丁喜欢这样。  
他终于熬完了三个小时的专业课，满心期待着维吉尔的消息时，却只等来了一个抱歉——维吉尔说他临时有事。他只好继续躺在床上，等待困意提前来袭。但突然，他的手机屏幕又亮了起来。  
“不介意的话，可以来公司等我。”还附上了详细的地址和楼层。但丁从床上蹦起来，花几分钟冲了个澡，换了上周那件带兜帽的外套就出了门。坐车过去大概要一个多小时，但既然维吉尔还在忙，慢点过去也没关系。他到附近时刚过七点，市中心的人流挤得他有些喘不过气。但他很快就看见了一家咖啡馆，要了一杯外带的草莓拿铁，扣上帽子提着纸袋进了维吉尔告诉他的那栋楼。  
用外卖员的身份骗过前台之后，他就径自在电梯上喝了起来，到了楼层后再顺手扔掉纸袋，像维吉尔说的那样直接向前走，然后再向左看……这门可真大，就像学校里能坐300人的阶梯教室门那样大，但上面的确镶着一片刻了维吉尔名字的金属牌。但丁想都没想就推门进去，正对上闻声转过来的维吉尔，他甚至还敞着衣襟。  
天哪，他身材可真好。但丁直勾勾地盯着他裸露出来的地方。尽管他自己的也不差，但还是不可避免的带着一丝稚气，不像维吉尔的那样线条分明。他最终还是收回目光，偷偷咽了下口水，手脚并拢坐在沙发上。完蛋，他的右脚抖得厉害，木地板发出细微的声音，即使他用力掐住右边的大腿也无济于事。更要命的是，维吉尔既没有扣上扣子也没有换衣服。他就保持着原样走了过来，坐在但丁身边。  
“你在紧张什么？”  
但丁试图别过脸躲避，又被掐着下巴拧了回来。他望着维吉尔的眼睛，最终绝望地意识到自己已经无路可逃。他脸上的血管随着心脏的鼓动扩张，很快无可救药地红成一片，连他的意识也一并烧光了。他紧紧闭上眼睛，朝着维吉尔的嘴唇吻了上去。  
甜腻的草莓味在他们的口腔里回荡开。维吉尔舔上他的牙龈和上颚时，但丁便止不住地颤抖起来。这太折磨人了，他想要回击，舌头却被压着死死不能动弹，只能任凭维吉尔在他的领地里胡作非为。他的双手无处安放，最后伸手摸上了维吉尔裸露的腰。  
本来只是缓解紧张的动作，却意料之外地得到了回应——但丁的纽扣也被一颗一颗地解开，吓得他从即将溺死自己的吻中清醒过来，一把抓住了维吉尔的手。  
但丁的面色相较之前更红，眼眶湿润，呼吸急促，他脸上无助的表情让维吉尔心生怜爱。有些事不能操之过急，他可不能把自己的男孩吓跑了。他重新把但丁抱进怀里，轻抚他的背，直到他的身体不再颤抖。  
“今天就到此为止吧。”他这样提议，但丁却挣开了他的怀抱，像是急于证明自己那样，主动解开自己的衣服，把鲜活的肉体展露在维吉尔面前。他没制止，只是看着但丁脱干净他的上衣，又一言不发凑过来替自己脱下衬衫。  
“想试试吗？”  
“嗯……”他们纯洁的金钱交易只维持了一周，终于因为经受不住诱惑而发展到了这一步。这种事以后肯定只多不少，他心里生出期待，却又被对未知的恐惧压了下去。  
“书架背后有床。”他说完这句话后，又重新看向但丁。直到他站起来，维吉尔才牵住他的手，朝着书架走去。那里有一张他通宵补觉用的单人床，虽然略窄，但也足够用了。  
他们蹬掉鞋子，一起倒在床上。维吉尔拉开床头的薄被盖在两人身上，他们继续接吻，光裸的上身贴在一起，被子下稀薄的空气里混入他们交错的呼吸，狭小空间里的每一处都染上了他们的体温。他们摸索着对方的身体，试图留下自己的印记。但丁几乎要哭出来了，不仅是因为接吻的感觉实在太美好，他还意识到自己的身体有了反应。在宽松的工装裤里，他的阴茎硬得流水，但他没法放开抱着维吉尔的手，也没法停下和他接吻。  
直到他乱蹬了两下的腿踹开了被子，凉爽而充足的空气瞬间充满了他们的鼻腔，这个吻才停了下来，否则他们可能会双双窒息而亡。  
“你硬了。”一个带着热气的陈述钻进但丁的耳朵里。他的眼眶终于能挤出一滴泪水，刚出现就晕在了床单上。  
“我也是。”维吉尔拉过但丁的手，放在自己的腹部，却没再往下。他不想强迫但丁，这毫无意义。  
也许但丁还太年轻，没法直面这种事，他又把脸埋在维吉尔的胸前，寻求一些庇护。深呼吸几次之后，他闭着眼睛，摸上了那根皮带。金属的响声是一个开关，明确地将但丁划进了维吉尔期望的那边。这之后的一切都变得轻松起来，他们褪下裤子，全身赤裸地钻进被子里。  
但丁有太多的方式来发泄他的精力，他很少自慰。所以当那只温暖的手包裹住他的阴茎时，他终于因为过度的羞耻而哭了出来。滚烫的泪水蹭在面前的胸膛上，让维吉尔也有些不知所措。  
“很害怕吗？”  
“没，没有，”他抽泣一声，“我只是……呜……”  
但丁抬起他蹭满了眼泪的脸，再次亲吻维吉尔的嘴唇，在模糊的哽咽声中，也握住维吉尔的阴茎小心地套弄起来。它逐渐变得更大也更烫，但丁觉得自己的手掌将要融化在这灼人的温度里，却没法真的松开。  
他最终射了维吉尔满手，还同时弄脏了床和他自己，在高潮中失去了接吻的力气，只能躺着大口喘气。但他的手依然待在他该在的地方，免得维吉尔稍后还要自行解决。但丁回过神后，像是穴居的兔子那样迅速钻进被子里。维吉尔盯着那团蠕动的被子，突如其来的湿软触感让他恨不得立马把但丁从被子里揪出来，但紧接而来的温暖和快感则让他打消了这个念头。  
他从没想过第一次就能进展到这种程度，最好的预想也不过是物理意义上的肌肤相亲罢了。但丁总是能给他带来惊喜，他舔得很卖力，维吉尔不得不咬紧牙关，以免自己直接射在但丁脸上。接下来的幻想统统被他列进了待办事项里，在他松懈神经的几秒钟里，但丁的一次用力吮吸让那张列表里瞬间多了三个勾。  
他射在但丁的嘴里了。但丁还在自己面前咽了下去。在这之后还钻回了他怀里。  
操。  
他回抱住但丁，说了一句自己都不信的鬼话。  
“以后我会慢慢来的。”

TBC


	2. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

在但丁算不上长但绝对精彩的20年人生里，他还从来没有经历让他恨不得当场去世的场面。对，就是指现在。  
维吉尔揪着他的领子。如果他平常都能保持着像现在这样的怒气，发胶将不再是他的生活必需品。崔西紧随其后，她愤怒地把手拍上大理石的桌面，半露的胸晃了两晃，让但丁的嫌疑又加重了几分。蕾蒂只是停止了进食的动作，异色的眼睛微眯，打量着这位不速之客。帕蒂往椅背靠垫的缝隙里挤了挤，她不想惹上但丁也没法对付的人。而Nico，这位年纪尚小的粉头，说出了这个场景里的第一句话。  
“嘿…你找…但丁，有什么事吗？”她费力挤出一个看上去很真诚的微笑，但前倾的身子弄倒了高脚杯里的鲜榨菠萝汁。  
“勤俭持家的好学生，是吗？”他没理会那个小女孩。但丁试图往后退一些，却刚好抵在桌子边上。“维吉尔，不是你想的那样……”，好极了，这听上去就像是在讲‘是的，就是你想的那样’。  
“不然呢？这也是你赚钱的法子吗？”  
“呃…是的。维吉尔！别别别…”  
他高举过头顶的手并没让维吉尔停下他的动作，他们的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起了，他甚至以为维吉尔要在这里吻他了。“我给你的钱还不够花？你可以问我要的。”幸亏维吉尔的声音足够小，才没让自己被揭穿底。他不想被人知道自己被包养了，出于各种目的都不想，尤其是被这四个女人知道。  
“但我应该怎么处置你这种情况呢？”  
维吉尔拿起手机，低头扫了一眼他们在上床时胡乱定的惩罚措施。  
“你自己挑，或者我强制执行。”  
“咳咳…”Nico成功地吸引了维吉尔的注意，在那双眼睛看过来的时候，她终于鼓舞勇气开口了。  
“如果你不介意的话，我们一会还有别的事情……”  
完蛋。但丁在看见维吉尔眼神的那一刻屏住了呼吸。这句话非常正确，严谨，但致命的暧昧，他不责怪维吉尔会有这种联想，毕竟他们两个就正是那种关系。但他至少不应该被揪着领子拖出酒吧，这非常地……不像维吉尔，粗暴，没有礼貌，让他的情人在朋友面前丢脸。  
没关系，但丁捏住了一缕自己的头发，仔细想想，他也并没有提前和维吉尔提过他有这么一个工作。但他的情人总归是一个讲理的人，就算他正在试图把自己横着往副驾驶座上塞。  
“等等，维吉尔！”  
“上车。”  
“这件事我可以解释……”  
“上车！”  
但丁只好钻进车里，他很沮丧，他想要好好谈谈。但维吉尔只是长舒了一口气，就像决心要把但丁赶出他的生活那样。  
“我不需要你的解释，我……”  
是啊，一切都如他最坏的预想的那样。  
“你只需要我当一个听话的充气娃娃，随时为你敞开大腿，哪个娃娃会自己跑出去和女人喝酒呢?你说是吧。”  
但丁偏头扯出一个笑容，然后在维吉尔来得及说出挽留的话前，摔下车门扬长而去。  
“是啊，我们当然是吵架了。”  
但丁没好气地跟崔西打着电话，他当然知道蕾蒂也在旁边听着，就算她忍着不出声，憋不住的气音也没逃过但丁的耳朵。  
“所以你跟他解释清楚了吗？”  
“解释？他根本不需要我的解释！看他的眼神我就知道，他觉得我跟你们是‘那种’关系。”但丁用脖子夹住手机，在空无一人的车厢里比了个引号。  
“被自己的债务人包养？那我可真是个天才。”  
蕾蒂终于忍不住爆发出笑声，还用力锤了几下沙发靠垫。但丁气得踹了一脚前面的座位。他把手肘撑在车窗旁，左手重新拿起手机，却被她们两个的嘲笑声搅得心烦意乱，干脆挂了电话，用手腕托住下巴，张望着远方的天空。  
平坦而广阔的深蓝色天空，高挂着的新月和几颗足够明亮的星星，黑漆漆的绿化带和公园，乱七八糟的涂鸦墙，连车内摇晃的灯光都显得如此多余。他很久没这样做了，要么是热得不想出门，要么就是在做爱或睡觉。他不知道莫里森有没有把他的床处理掉，也许他们今晚得挤一挤。他已经不是小孩了，但做事依然那么天真，当他们经历了一整晚完美的性爱，又互相依偎着醒来时，但丁觉得他们也许该一辈子都在一起，于是他搬进了维吉尔的公寓。  
黑灰色的墙漆偶尔会压得他喘不过气来，比起人住的地方，那更像他的另一个办公室。他们做爱总是关着灯，但通常开着窗户。夏天的风说不上凉爽，但有总比没有好。维吉尔有时会趴在他身上，让黏腻的汗水互相交融，等他们都从高潮里缓过神来再去清理。周边彻夜亮着灯的高楼和巨大的广告牌照在他们身上，仿佛眯起眼睛就能捕捉到所有的光。  
但丁扶住额头，在心里唾骂自己，过了一会又觉得自己的联想理所当然。他们的关系本来就建立在性爱和金钱之上，并且该死的契合。也许他们该分开一段时间，各自冷静，等维吉尔终有一日意识到，他们早就不该是那么简单的关系时……也许那个时候，他们可以重新开始，以另一种方式。  
维吉尔现在在干什么呢，大概是直接回家睡觉，要么就是重新走进酒吧里好继续消愁解闷……等等，他到底为什么要去酒吧？  
在但丁的认知里，维吉尔从不需要酒精这种东西来麻痹神经。他在几个月前就已经找到了绝佳的解决方式，要么他就是来找乐子的。虽然这个答案让他有点难受，但毕竟他们两个的社交圈天差地别。谁会把他和维吉尔联系在一起，然后一通电话道出‘你的小男孩在酒吧里陪女人’的事实呢？  
他决定不再想这件事了。尽管这是完全错误的指控，但作为这段关系中的被动方，维吉尔对他的占有欲是合情合理的，而但丁没有任何立场生维吉尔的气。维吉尔什么时候会肯联系他，告诉他以后再也没有额外的零花钱？可能还会有一堆账单寄过来。幸好他还有别的工作可以维持生计，不至于被负债拖垮。  
但丁往右歪了些，头撞在窗户上发出闷响。他又在冰凉的玻璃上蹭了几下，稍长的白发又胡乱翘起。但丁打开手机，刷了几页不太感兴趣的消息就熄了屏，抓抓头发又放下手，最后还是决定专心看着窗外。  
公交车在十字路口前缓缓停下。又是这个漫长的红灯，过了这里马上就能到学校。他可以好好地睡一觉，睡到自然醒，去之前那家店吃披萨吃到中午，再打开手机跟维吉尔解释，尽管他实际上不需要。窗外传来刺耳的刹车声，但丁长叹了一口气，循声望去，是一辆型号眼熟的车，里面坐着眼熟的维吉尔。  
那句还没出口的‘维吉尔就不会这么开车’被他掐死在肚子里。他猛地转回头，没过几秒又不争气地偷偷望过去。维吉尔开着窗户，衬衫捋到手肘上，头发看上去有些潮湿散乱。这还是但丁第一次在床以外的地方看到他发型不整。  
在接下来的60秒倒计时里，但丁像是要把眼睛贴在窗户上那样，死死盯着，大胆打量着维吉尔，从他紧皱的眉头看向他绷直的唇角，他开了两颗扣子的衬衫，卸了表的手腕。但丁在心里整理情绪，免得一会意外碰到的时候失了态。  
绿灯亮起的同时，维吉尔一脚油门冲了出去。他也许会比但丁早两分钟到校门口，但想要开车进去并不是很容易。维吉尔更有可能把车停在门口，如果是这样的话，但丁就在车附近蹲他。  
实际上，维吉尔和保安吵起来了。  
出于一种奇妙的报复心理，但丁并没有上前调解，也没有直接叫住维吉尔。他贴着另一侧门附近的行道树，悄无声息地离开了维吉尔的视线范围。  
他现在恨不得亲莫里森一口。一定是哪位女孩大发好心，提前告诉了他亲爱的室友，他现在才得以躺在刚收拾干净的床铺上。莫里森什么也没问，只是从外卖纸袋里掏出一杯草莓圣代，提醒他别忘了明天下午的专业课。但丁冲了个冷水澡，关掉手机，在空调的冷风中裹紧棉被睡着了。  
但丁起得很早，他没像自己希望的那样心安理得地翘掉数学课睡到大中午，他只做到了一半。在阳光照进寝室的时候，但丁就没法重新睡着了。在脱离酒精的影响，神志重新清晰起来后，但丁又回顾了一次他昨天说过的所有话。再次确认了这件事情的确是维吉尔有错在先之后，他顾不上头痛，套了T恤短裤就奔向了自己的幸福。  
早上可能并不适合吃披萨，但很适合发泄怨气。但丁死死盯着那片口蘑，想象着那是维吉尔的头，然后一口咬了下去，扯出长长的芝士丝。直到半个披萨进了肚，日光晒过的地方逐渐变得滚烫，他才把干净的左手塞进裤子右边的口袋里，掏出手机。  
层层叠叠的红点就像是一道道维吉尔的催命符。8个未接电话，6个语音和3个视频。他不太想知道维吉尔发了什么，但手还是不受控制地点开了收信箱。  
“下午五点，办公室，我们好好谈谈。”  
如果他昨天晚上能说出‘好好谈谈’这四个字的话，他们的关系也不会紧张成现在这个样子。但丁很早之前就接受了他喜欢维吉尔的事实，但他不会试图挽留或拯救，他只会看着他们如何走到尽头，什么也不做。  
但丁悠闲地吃完了剩下的披萨，又要了两杯圣代，把冰凉的勺子含在嘴里玩。走出店门后，他去两个街区外的地方买了根弦，直到中午才回到学校。专业课毫无意外地一句话都没听进去。他用笔尖戳弄书上密密麻麻的字，回过神来才发现书页上写满了维吉尔的名字。  
该死的，但丁，你真没用。  
他回寝室拿了所有可能用得上的东西，塞进一个并不大的挎包里。移动电源，换洗衣物和避孕套。万一维吉尔心血来潮想打一次分手炮呢？他不知道自己是否该对这件事情抱有期望，也不知道自己该紧张还是放松。在一连串的不确定之后，但丁坐上了环线地铁，从绕远路的那个方向，朝着一切的答案赶去。  
到公司楼下时，离他单方面约定的时间刚好还差一刻钟。凭着清澈的蓝眼睛和罕见的白发，用维吉尔弟弟的身份骗过了前台，但丁又轻车熟路地顺着楼梯间摸到他的办公室，趁没人经过时拉开门钻了进去。  
里面空无一人，但维吉尔从来都是个守时的人。但丁坐在沙发上，翘起腿开始酝酿。他有些紧张，如果还有机会，他也许会试着挽留，如果维吉尔执意要分手……一想到他们要解除关系，又免不了觉得轻松。他们的交流算不上多，而且通常是但丁挑起话题，所以猜测维吉尔的想法总是让他身心俱疲。他甚至想好了，以后也该试试投入女孩们的怀抱，或者再找一个足够相似的人，好覆盖维吉尔在他心里留下的烙印。  
他心里的想法都逐渐归于沉寂，在漫长的等待中，连各样的感情也变得麻木。那面三米宽的书架上并没有他喜欢的东西，只有书架后的床偶尔能让他感到乐趣。有时候他就躺在那张床上抚慰自己的身体，听着维吉尔和别人谈事时有些按耐不住的急躁语气。那些职员生怕自己做错了什么事情，急忙交待完就转身出去。这时候但丁会从书架旁探出半个光裸的身子，逼迫维吉尔暂时放下手上的事，花上十几分钟来教训他。  
但丁从包里掏出移动电源，他的手机快要没电了，但这是消磨无聊时间的唯一途径。他从相识的第一天开始，翻阅他们发过的所有消息，突然的落差感重重锤在他的脑袋上。维吉尔之前总能把他和工作平衡的很好，而现在却迟到了快两个小时没有出现，他一定是打定主意要分手了。但丁决定给维吉尔打个电话，不出所料地被挂断了。  
他收拾好自己的东西，光明正大地走出办公室的门，在电梯口等着下楼。他等到了维吉尔和满电梯的董事。他们看着但丁，又不约而同看向维吉尔。  
“是我弟弟。”但丁的外表太能令人信服了，他们几乎是瞬间就接受了这件事，然后目送着维吉尔牵住但丁的手，带他走向办公室，直到电梯重新关上门。  
“我来晚了，先带你去吃饭吧？”维吉尔没花几分钟就整好了刚用过的文件，可但丁迟迟没回应他的话。他转过头才发现但丁的眼角泛红，泪痕未干，显然是刚哭过一场。他从不知道但丁的哭泣可以这么悄无声息，仿佛鼻子和嘴都是摆设，只有泪珠不断地滚过。  
维吉尔犹豫了一下，如果但丁委屈是自己的原因，那他到底应不应该靠过去，他向来说不出什么安慰人的话。可但丁的眼泪又开始往下掉。维吉尔慢慢走到他面前，在他旁边坐了下来。伸出手的瞬间，他看见但丁避让了一下。  
但丁尽力稳住呼吸，但还是没能平稳的说完一整句话。  
“我没想到这么快，”他倒吸一口气，又轻咳两下，“你就找了新的男孩来代替我。”  
“我没有。”  
“没关系的，维吉尔，”但丁抬起头，他眼里的水波就像是浅滩清澈的海水，“我不怪你，我看到那把吉他了，那……很好，是很好的吉他……”  
但丁立马开始后悔他刚刚说出口的那两句废话，就算维吉尔不懂，但只要肯花钱就能买到足够好的。他有些羡慕，但他甚至还没在维吉尔面前唱过歌。  
“但我还是要说，我没，”他突然哽咽了一下，“我和她们是朋友，不是你想的那样。”  
“我从没那么想过。”  
“我去酒吧，只是去唱歌的。”但丁咬住自己的下唇，把哭出声的冲动憋了回去。  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
维吉尔伸手，不顾但丁的躲让把他搂进怀里。他轻轻摩挲但丁的背，抚摸他的头发。但丁终于忍不住小声啜泣起来。  
“吉他是买给你的，崔西说你喜欢这个。”维吉尔收紧手臂，双手扣住但丁的肩膀。  
“我不需要你的解释，我只是希望你能提前告诉我。我不想从别人嘴里听来关于你的，我不知道的事。”  
“这不公平，我也从来都不了解你，而且我告诉过你的。”但丁的声音压得很低，但他们靠得足够近。  
“是啊，‘和朋友出去玩’，我五岁就开始用的借口，谁能想到是真的。”  
“我们认识很久了，从高中那会就……”他的声音平稳了没多久，又因为委屈颤出哭腔。  
维吉尔换了个姿势，他让但丁横坐在自己的大腿上，以便更好地抱着他。  
“我知道，我知道，我今天早上见了她们一面。”维吉尔顿了几秒，又重新开口，“你想了解我，那我告诉你一件事情。”他怀里的但丁微弱地挪动了一下，“我很喜欢你。”  
“我只是怕吓到你，也怕你对我没有同样的感情。”维吉尔的手指没入银白色的发间，他相信现在的但丁很需要轻柔的抚摸。“所以我一直给你花钱，这样我也开心，你也开心。”  
“我也很喜欢你。”但丁的呼吸在抚摸下逐渐平静下来，手也缠上了维吉尔的脖子，他抬起头时，维吉尔也正低头看着他。被泪水模糊的视线重新清晰起来，他这才注意到维吉尔眼周的浅青。  
“你昨天没睡觉。”  
“我很想你。”  
他们闭眼，吻在一起，直至夜色降临。

TBC


	3. O Autumn, laden with fruit

漫长的哲学课之后，他准备先去找维吉尔一起吃个晚饭，之后再去酒吧上班。正当他走在回寝室的路上时，维吉尔的短信就发了过来。  
“在学校等我。”但丁在床上翘起腿。几分钟之后，短信的提示音再次响起。  
哦，崔西，他收信箱里的稀客。是的，崔西主动联系他是很少见的事，而且还是因为这种无聊的事，可疑程度堪比蕾蒂无故请客吃饭。她没说什么废话，对着话题的中心单刀直入。  
“在？Pornhub账号借我用下。”  
但丁为她对自己阅片本领的完全信任感到由衷的开心。即便他不需要看片来解决需求，他也总能从中学到点新东西，然后用在维吉尔身上。他和崔西上一次在审美上达成一致还是因为音乐。但丁花了几分钟回忆密码，随后就热情地把账号拱手让人。  
他在算不上短等候的时间里整备好了晚上要用到的所有东西。几件衣服，面具和吉他，还有些通常的日用品，比如套子和润滑剂——尽管维吉尔在包括办公室在内的所有能锁门的地方都放了这些东西，但世上从不缺少意外，而且总是发生在不经意间。就像现在，但丁提着包准备下楼时，维吉尔又发来一条短信。  
“再等十分钟。”  
他们的目的地毫不意外是那家披萨店。维吉尔一周顶多允许他吃三次，他本想把这周最后的机会留到明天晚上，但来都来了，他就绝不会临阵逃脱。芝士和火腿塞了他满嘴，白色的酱汁不可避免地蹭在嘴角和下巴上。但丁伸手抽了张纸巾擦脸，抬头时才发现维吉尔正直勾勾地看着他，并在四目交接的瞬间立即望向别处。  
“有事吗？”他的声音不是很清晰，但维吉尔肯定听得懂。  
“没什么……”片刻之后，他又抬起头，“我一会跟你一起过去。”  
但丁点点头表示自己知道了。他有时会把自己送到门口再离开，然后更晚些的时候再来接他。所以当他们一起踏进嘈杂的酒吧，维吉尔却丝毫没有回头的意思时，但丁才完全理解了刚刚的那句话。  
“你要留在这里看我唱歌吗？”他转过头，看见维吉尔脸上仿佛一个老父亲试图融入年轻人的群体却不知道如何开口的表情，一把抱了上去。  
“我好高兴，维吉尔！”他恨不得现在就亲维吉尔一口，但他在酒吧的熟人都认为他们只是一对年龄差有点大的兄弟。“我可以让老板给你找一个不那么吵的包间。”但丁忍住冲动，在黑暗中握紧维吉尔的手。  
“不用，我就坐在那里。”维吉尔指向离舞台最近的桌子。  
“但那里会很吵。”尤其是指蕾蒂的架子鼓。  
“没关系。”他吻在但丁的额头上，像个真正的长辈那样，目送他跑进后台。  
在帷幕拉开之后，但丁才发现他没法像自己以为的那样冷静，别说努力表现了，他甚至差点跑调。两小时算不上长，但维吉尔的目光让他浑身冒汗，从刘海湿到胸前，没能被衬衫吸干的汗水顺着腹直肌流进他的裤子里——这才是最要命的地方。他的裤子里一片湿热，而他年长的男友看上去冷静沉着的目光，实际上是在考虑怎么将他吞吃入腹。尽管一切不堪都被吉他挡在背后，但维吉尔绝对已经知道了，他一定是从一开始就打算这么做。  
但丁在欢呼声中走回后台，决定先和他的搭档们聊会天，好让自己冷静一些。  
“我那次还以为，他再也不会让你来这边了。”聊起夏天的事情，蕾蒂咯咯笑起来。  
“本来是该这样的。”但丁故意撒谎，卖了个关子。果不其然，她们两个立马望过来，充满了惊讶和好奇。“我允许你去唱歌，但回来后必须付出相应的代价。”虽然这只是他们两个说着玩的，但他还是模仿着维吉尔严肃的语气，立马引来了哄笑声。  
“他真的这么说了？是什么代价？”像是知道她们会这么问，但丁神气地仰起脑袋。“我靠在他怀里问他，‘会是我喜欢的那种代价吗？’。”  
“停停停，别再讲了，我快吐了。”崔西摆摆手，把但丁推到了沙发的另一边。“你们谈恋爱之后，他还继续包养你吗？”这个词让蕾蒂联想起以前的事情，她又拍着沙发垫大声笑起来。  
“他还是会给我钱，而且还帮我还完了学业贷款。”毕竟当事人偶尔也需要自己在床上叫他Daddy。但丁吐出一口气，像瘪了的气球那样挂在椅子上。“再过上一段时间，我就能攒够钱还你们了。”  
“呃实际上，他已经还完了。”甚至还附带了利息。崔西扯出一个看上去不太自然的笑容，“没什么，祝你们玩得开心。”和一句真心的祝福。  
自那以后，他们三个基本上没有一起回校过。但丁要么是被带回公寓，要么就是兴冲冲赶到正在加班的维吉尔身边。但丁拍拍自己的脸颊，把接下来的画面从脑海中驱赶出去，他已经冷静下来了。维吉尔一向很能忍，周五早上的数学课随着暑假一并成为了过去，他们回家以后可以想做多久就做多久。  
但丁这样想着，身体探过驾驶位间的格档，索要了一个吻。或者说，他一开始只是想要一个吻而已。车子熄火的声音不足以让他警惕，维吉尔离开他的嘴唇，调平副驾驶的座位，又打开车门下去时，但丁才真的慌了起来，脑子像是宕机了无法思考，只能盯着他从外侧绕到自己身旁。  
维吉尔擅长用吻安抚但丁。每当他们的关系更进一步，变得更亲密或火热时，但丁总是很慌张。这时候维吉尔就会紧紧抱着他，亲吻他颤抖的眼睑，直到那他的双眼完全闭上，再和他接吻，直到他的身体像成熟的蜜桃那样泛红。但丁这时候会忍不住索求更多，他想要维吉尔更紧地拥抱他，想要被抚慰，被打开，被热烈的体液填满，被一步步推上高潮。  
“维吉尔，”他的声音微弱得几乎听不到，甚至要被急促的心跳声盖过去。“真的要在这里做吗？”  
“我等不及了。”他面不改色地扯了个慌。他想要让但丁适应在床以外的地方做爱，就算他的真实目的比这还要过分一些，但暂时还没必要表露出来。  
“我……我包里有套子。”这简直就像自己在求欢一样，但丁突然红了耳朵，他不是没有这个意思，可事情发展成这样明明都是因为维吉尔。  
“真乖，真乖，我的但丁。”他解开那条黑色的破洞牛仔裤，把它扒到膝盖处。接下来但丁自会踹掉鞋袜，把裤子也一并扯下去。维吉尔伸手拿过后座上但丁的包，从侧袋里掏出两个套子和一小管润滑剂。“你为我准备了这些，真是贴心。”  
“是，是的，Daddy。”但丁叫出这个平时不怎么出口的称呼，光裸的腿缠上维吉尔的腰。他看上去做好接受一切的准备了。他将在这里被干到高潮，以后他每一次坐在副驾驶的位子上，这件事实就会与他紧密相连，直到他们找到下一个更刺激的场所。  
“我给你买了新玩具。”维吉尔打开扶手盒，从里面掏出一团缠着电线，一大一小的跳蛋。但丁当然认得那是什么，他在网页上浏览过无数次，只是从没想过会是维吉尔先提出来。  
“不要，维吉尔，”但丁往后挪了不少，光裸的屁股与皮座椅摩擦出声，就像是在躲避世间最可怕的刑具一般，“我会更努力的，只是别对我用这个，”他擒住下唇，死死盯着维吉尔的右手，“求你了，Daddy……”湿润的眼眶让他看上去可怜极了，恳求的眼神更是让维吉尔不得不直接放弃了这个念头。  
“我以为你会喜欢的。”善意的谎言对缓和关系绝对有益，他相信崔西不会希望她把但丁的收藏夹截给自己几个小时后就被转头卖掉。他只好保留着这个秘密，免得他们三人之中的任意两个打起来。见鬼的，但丁到底是为了什么才往自己收藏夹里塞满不喜欢的东西？  
“我会努力喜欢上的……”天哪，巨大的罪恶感压垮了维吉尔的心理防线，他甚至没法出声安慰什么。你没法在想操哭一个男孩的时候告诉他不要流泪，这太伪善了。他只能默不作声地看着但丁起身，顺着他的意被推倒在尚留着一丝温热的座椅上。  
但丁熟练地抽出皮带挂在主驾驶的座椅上，解开西裤上的两枚扣子，然后撅着屁股低下头去，用舌牙齿扯开拉链，隔着内裤呼出一小口热气。他能感受到，维吉尔的性器甚至比他的舌头还要烫一些。他黏滑的口水渗湿了大片的布料，紧紧贴在坚挺的阴茎上。但丁又摸索着找到头部一口含住，两边的温差逐渐变大，但同样潮湿，这让维吉尔像身处地狱一般美好又痛苦。于是他揉揉身下那颗毛茸茸的头。  
但丁立刻停下了动作，抬头望过来。他的眼里一片清明，没有一丝软弱，仿佛刚刚发生的事都是幻觉。当然，维吉尔选择性地忽略了这个事实。  
“怎么了，Daddy？”他捏着那件内裤的边缘，把挺立了许久的阴茎从中解放出来。“您想要这样吗？”  
“对，我的好孩子。”维吉尔伸手把裤子又往下褪了些，免得但丁一会被拉链和纽扣硌到下巴。那白色的脑袋再次埋下去，连带着腰也沉得很低。他可以把脸靠在维吉尔的胯上，这样就能空出两只手更好地为他的Daddy服务。  
但丁先是把小半张脸都埋进白色的耻毛中蹭蹭，然后才伸出舌头从根部舔起。舌尖抵着凸起的青筋向上，直到圆润的顶部，又循着另一个方向滑下去，直到整根阴茎都变得湿漉漉的，才慢慢含进去一点点。当然，这种程度解决不了任何事情，维吉尔把手指插进他的额发间，无声地催促着。  
但丁停下了吃棒棒糖似的舔舐，顺从地张开嘴，吞进去一小半，这种程度还能让他的舌头勉强保持自由，趁着小维吉尔还没胀得更大，重重地吮吸了几口，直到前列腺液的味道荡进他的口腔里，又整根吐出来。  
“想试试点新东西吗？”但丁舔干净嘴角，征求维吉尔的意见。这关系到他的阴茎一会儿会从哪个入口进去。  
“做你想做的吧。”而维吉尔向来不会拒绝但丁的主动邀请。  
但丁稍稍往后退了些，然后把身子伏得更低。他把上身贴在维吉尔腿上，仰起头，扶着那根阴茎塞进自己嘴里，直到坚硬的龟头顶上柔软的悬雍垂。这可太烫了，对他们两个人都是。接着但丁下定决心般闭上自己的眼睛，又往前挪了些，把维吉尔的阴茎吞得更深。他的喉咙里发出模糊不清的声音，说不清是难受还是别的什么。但声带带着喉头的软肉一起震动时，维吉尔差点就这样直接射进去。  
这事明显不像但丁想象中得那么轻松。实际上，他感觉自己的脖子快要折断了，后颈的皮肤都快堆叠到一起，屁股撅得老高，腰却不得不沉到底。这两处周边的肌肉逐渐生出酸意，即使是想稍微调整一下也办不到，他就像是一个姿势古怪的标本那样被固定在他爱人的阴茎上。喉咙处的不适感更甚，他头一次把胃酸没法顾及到的东西吞到这种深度。实际上，在之前私下的练习中也没有。他在心里祈求者维吉尔快点射出来，好让他结束这种苦难，可一旦他想说出什么，造成了声带的短促震动时，维吉尔的阴茎就又往进塞一些，让他不得不发出更多声音来取悦他的Daddy。  
“真是个好孩子。”维吉尔的语气轻柔，手上的力一点也没收。  
“呃唔……”  
他看上去是想把两颗饱满的卵蛋也塞进自己男孩的嘴里，可但丁没给他这个机会，他无处安放的手最终又回到维吉尔身上。他用适中的力度揉搓起维吉尔的阴囊，连带着把自己流出来的口水也均匀地抹在上面。他得让维吉尔知道自己的难受，免得他下次再这样被欺负。于是但丁听见另一个人的呼吸声趋于平稳的瞬间，狠狠咽了下口水，又用大拇指和食指紧紧环住阴茎的根部。  
狭窄，潮湿而温热的地方总会被开发出足够有趣的用法，但他从没想到但丁会为他做这个。尽管他对自己刚刚的粗鲁感到抱歉，但也不该受到这样的对待。那令人窒息的挤压让他瞬间到了高潮，可随之而来的紧锢让他没法一口气射进但丁的喉咙里。他只好一边好声好气地哄着有些闹脾气的男孩，一边小心地把自己的阴茎抽出来，而不被牙齿划伤。  
最后他重新把但丁抱进自己怀里，射在了诱人的臀缝当中。  
“你害我把车子弄脏了。”  
“这可怎么办呢Daddy，你会打我的屁股吗？”但丁毫无诚意地装出这幅和声音完全不搭调的语气。  
“我当然不会介意了，我的但丁。”维吉尔把座位的靠背稍稍往上调了一些，好让但丁能稳稳地坐在他的大腿上，他凑到男孩的耳边，轻声细语。  
“因为接下来我要弄脏你了。”

TBC


	4. How like a winter hath my absence been

维吉尔从没想过要推掉平安夜的约会，但事发突然，他还没来得及和但丁好好打过招呼就出差到了外地。就算他提前两个小时做完了所有事情，坐了最近的一班飞机，在24号之内赶了回去，回到家时也已经临近半夜了。没人会这个点才出门逛街，但丁当然也不会。公寓里漆黑一片，但丁裹着被子蜷缩在一起。维吉尔就着窗外照进来的灯光简单洗漱了一下，轻手轻脚地扯开另一条被子盖在他们身上。  
但丁好像是醒了，又好像没有。他艰难地从棉花团里转过身来，钻进维吉尔的怀里，口齿不清的说了几句什么，又迷迷糊糊在维吉尔的下巴上亲了几下。他找不到他所想念的嘴唇了，但丁急得在梦里四处翻找，手肘在被子里拱来拱去，直到他把自己闹腾得稍微清醒了一点。  
但丁在黑暗中看见了维吉尔的脸，有些庆幸自己在下午之前把披萨外卖的垃圾全都清理掉了，却没意识到自己同时还把这个想法说了出来。维吉尔只是紧紧抱着他，给了他一个期望中的吻。  
维吉尔并不想起得太早，但当他半梦半醒间意识到自己怀里抱着的仅仅是一团棉被时，就瞬间清醒了。但丁是意识到他昨天晚上自己供认了偷吃披萨的事吗？难道他害怕受到责怪所以一大早就跑掉了？喔……他连一张字条都没有留，手机上也没有新的短信，他以前通常会这么做的。他们明明约好了圣诞假要一直待在一起哪儿也不去。维吉尔在房间里叫了几声但丁的名字，却没有回应，衣帽间和浴室里也不见人影。他急忙套上衣服，拿着手机和车钥匙准备出门找人，下楼时却看见了一棵一米多高的圣诞树。  
一楼没有大片透光的窗户，所以他昨天晚上什么都没看到，但这不是重点。重点是但丁现在就赤身裸体地坐在那棵该死的树底下，身上绑着愚蠢的红色缎带，听着他着急的声音笑得灿烂。  
“圣诞快乐，维吉尔。”但丁岔开小腿，夹住一个粉红色的盒子挪到自己面前，看上去这才是真正的圣诞礼物。“来拆开看看吗？”维吉尔于是走到他旁边蹲下来，扯开上面绑着的蝴蝶结，掀开了盖子。里面的东西算得上是琳琅满目，他想过的和没想过的，甚至有些维吉尔没见过的东西，把盒子塞得满满当当。  
“挑一个吧。”但丁看上去很期待。  
“好啊。”维吉尔掏出一根巨大的黑色按摩棒，贴在但丁有些泛白的脸上。他现在是知道了，但丁买这些东西的时候甚至连尺寸都没好好看，维吉尔比划着，发现这根电动假阴茎甚至比他的头还要长一截，“你喜欢这个吗？”  
但丁眼神呆滞了一瞬，讪笑着看向维吉尔，“比起这个，我还是更喜欢你那根。”说着，但丁又挪到维吉尔跟前，用脸颊轻轻蹭他的手掌，直到他肯把那个恐怖的东西扔到一旁。  
“那就这个。”他取出压在箱底的黑色胶衣，抖开后大概打量一下，尺寸看上去刚合适。 但是但丁看上去比他还惊讶，他缓慢地张大嘴，眼神紧紧贴在胶衣上。  
“这些东西到底是谁买的？”  
“……她们。”  
“你的礼物不够有诚意，但丁。”他再次低下身子，用手指摩挲但丁的下巴，“所以我要多拿两个。”他最终拿了一捆静电胶带，胡乱抓了一团大小不一的跳蛋。硅胶的触感摸上去很不错，碰撞在一起只发出轻微的响声。  
“总之我先去把这个穿上……”但丁站起身，缎带散落一地。他拿着胶衣转过身去，被维吉尔一把拽了回来。  
“就在这里穿。”  
“什……什么，在你面前穿这种东西？”他的眼神游离，让维吉尔怀疑但丁是不是想找个借口穿着这玩意从浴室的窗户爬出去跑掉。  
“做都做过那么多次了，穿个衣服有什么好害羞的？”维吉尔强硬地拉着但丁往楼上走去，手里还多出来几根皮制的束缚带。  
胶衣的脚部连接着一片很薄的鞋底，和一个高到能随意戳死人的鞋跟。在滑石粉的帮助下，但丁没花多少时间就把双腿完全塞了进去。他翘着脚把手伸进黑色的袖管里，手指的地方一开始有些难以契合，但硬塞了一会之后还是完美解决了。维吉尔替他拉上那条从尾椎绕过胯下一直延伸到脖子的拉链，把但丁抱到了床中间。他顺从地把双手放在身侧，好让维吉尔把他捆紧，接着就被翻了个面。  
“……维吉尔？”  
他不是没为此做过心理准备，或者说，正是因为他做过准备。那些视频里，裹在胶衣里的人通常还要带上眼罩和口球，甚至全身都被牢牢固定住，但他们高潮的时候看上去通常都很……无法抗拒。他情不自禁地为此感到兴奋，即使他还是有些害怕，但他相信维吉尔会一直陪着他。  
“耐心点。”  
反着光的漆皮包裹在但丁圆润的屁股上，他忍不住狠狠拍了几下，清脆的声音回荡在卧室里。但丁徒劳地扭动着上半身，试图脱离维吉尔的手掌，却只是换来了更重的力道。维吉尔的暴虐欲逐渐在动弹不得的但丁面前显露出来，他把拉链从尾椎处拉开，被拍得发红的臀肉从缝隙中露出一点，在他的手下微微颤动着。  
“放轻松，但丁。”维吉尔轻轻抚摸着那片发红的皮肤。他把声调压得很低，但丁差点就陷了进去，但冰凉的润滑剂一点点淋到他的屁股上时，他又回到了那种紧张的状态。维吉尔正缓慢地为他扩张着，没过多久，一颗算不上大的硅胶跳蛋就毫无阻拦地被塞了进去。但丁长出了一口气，他想转过身去索求一个安慰的吻，但维吉尔又塞了一颗进去。  
“诶？”但丁斟酌了一下，决定直接求饶。“哥哥，不……求你了。”  
他们曾就这个问题进行过短暂的讨论。在叫着Daddy被干到高潮大概二十次以后，但丁突然想换个更新鲜的称呼。他也这么向维吉尔提议了，理由是‘你的年龄明明还不足以当我的Daddy’。又由于他们都宣称对方是自己的亲兄弟，干脆就决定在床上也互称兄弟。  
显然，这仅仅是一句没什么诚意的求饶罢了，因为维吉尔已经塞了三颗进去，还正挑选着该用哪个作为下一个。幸运的是，他最终还是放过了但丁的屁股，只是把前三颗又往进推了些，然后把拉链拉得更开，掏出但丁已经有些微发硬的阴茎。  
“不是吧，你对这玩意这么有执念的吗？”但丁艰难地拧过头，想看清维吉尔手上到底拿了多少东西，但他立即后悔了，因为那双眼睛也朝着他望过来。  
“转过去。”语气严厉，但丁照做了。维吉尔又在他的尿道口里塞了颗像胶囊一样大的，然后是有他阴茎一半粗的——这颗的材质明显软得多，被静电胶带缠在他的阴茎上，还有一颗大些的夹在他的阴囊和会阴之间。维吉尔终于肯把拉链重新拉上了，几股电线从缝隙里延伸出来，连接着一堆颜色大小不一的控制盒，他没去认真记住哪个是哪个。他把但丁抱起来放在自己腿上，用更多的胶带把他的双腿也紧紧缠绕在一起。  
好极了，他的小男孩现在害怕得不得了，在他的怀抱里颤抖着，连一句话都不敢说。泪珠混着冷汗一并流下，打湿了他漂亮的脸。  
“你知道的，我一直很爱你，但丁。”维吉尔的声音又变回以往的样子。他轻轻抚摸着但丁的背帮他顺气，还不住地亲吻他的额头。  
“但坏孩子有时候也需要些惩罚。”他甚至看都没看一眼，随便摸到一个开关调到了最大档。但丁的呼吸停滞了一下，然后死死地咬住了自己的下唇，眉头难受地皱在一起，眼眶里流出又苦又咸的泪水。  
“知道我醒来之后找不到你的时候有多着急吗？我觉得你也该试试。”维吉尔逐个打开开关，强烈的震感几乎在瞬间就击垮了但丁的理智。他被轻轻放回床上，然后眼看着维吉尔推开门走下楼梯。两分钟后，就像是故意提醒但丁一样，楼下的门被狠狠摔上了。  
一个最能解释一切的设想在他乱成一团的脑子里逐渐成形——他被维吉尔抛下了。  
意识到这一点的但丁艰难地挪到枕头边上。现在没人会帮他擦眼泪了，他只能指望塞满了棉花的枕头能快速把他的脸蹭干，否则永远停不下来的泪水就会像一张看不见的薄膜一般，让他没法呼吸。他也同样把嘴覆了上去，要是不加以控制的话，以他现在的呼吸频率，碱中毒和舌头干裂不知道哪一个会先来。那六颗跳蛋早已让他的下身湿成一片，又黏又闷的贴在没法透气的胶衣上。但丁想，他唯一能做的就是让自己不至于大声哭出来，好保留体力。  
可他连这个都做不到。他被维吉尔抛下了，这个念头侵蚀着他的脑袋。他难过极了，呜咽混杂着呛咳的声音包围了他的整个世界。但很快，这声音就变了调。但丁的腿仿佛已经不是他自己的了，他坚信要不是有胶衣兜着，他的腿就会化成一滩水蒸发消散掉。被维吉尔塞得很深的跳蛋随着他的扭动逐渐往出退去，直到压在前列腺的位置。但丁的屁股瞬间抽紧，被他刻意忽略的会阴处的快感也随着这下动作明晰地烙在他的神经上。他的阴茎硬得流水，算不上强烈的振幅并不能造成疼痛，前液从尿道与小跳蛋间的缝隙里一点一点挤出来。他自暴自弃地想着，这可能比维吉尔干他的时候还要爽。  
但他立即推翻了这个想法。尽管今天的维吉尔不知道为什么变得特别不是东西，但维吉尔会抱着他，会亲吻他，会用精液喂饱他的肚子，他尤其想念那个宽阔而温厚的怀抱。在这些过量了好几倍的快感夺走他的理智之前，但丁想到了一个办法。  
他翻身把整张脸都埋进湿透的枕头里，蜷着身子调整着腿的角度直到膝盖和小腿能稳稳贴在床单上，再让胸口低低地沉下去，只剩屁股翘得最高。但丁按照他们平常的节奏扭动腰肢晃着自己的屁股，仿佛维吉尔就在他身后操干。他很快就进入状态，持续不断地被一波又一波的快潮推得更高。维吉尔的名字也被揉碎混杂在但丁的呻吟里——这就是他走进卧室时看见的景象。  
维吉尔不知道该生气还是高兴。他听到但丁喊自己的名字时就沉不住气了。他有想到但丁可能过一会就自己享受起来，但他没想过会是这种样子——就像期望着自己去操他一样。所以他两三步走到但丁身旁，拉开拉链。把还在震动着的跳蛋一个一个扔在地上。  
“你果然很喜欢。”维吉尔的声音在刚恢复了一丝理智的但丁听来宛若天籁，但该死的，他明明还差一点刺激就能到高潮了，维吉尔却把那些快乐的源泉一股脑从自己体内拽出来。就算他此刻面色潮红眼神游离，眼眶比维吉尔离开时还要红一些，但该骂的话还是要骂。  
“混蛋……维吉尔……”  
太可爱了，维吉尔心想，这听上去，不，看着他时不时抽搐一下的大腿和不断翕动的入口，这一定是在向他求欢。  
“想我了吗？”他的两根手指畅通无阻地伸进去，在但丁的穴道里搅动几下又抽出来，随即就被恶狠狠瞪了一眼。“要是你对我还有那么点愧疚，就快点过来操我。”  
喔，他的小男孩生气了，但他像是没听到一样无动于衷。是啊，但丁意识到维吉尔向来不吃这套，但不断传来的空虚感像是快要挖空他的心脏了，让他不得不做出让步。  
“操我，维吉尔，”他现在只想要他爱人粗长炽热的阴茎重新贯穿他，填满他，让他再也哭不出声来，“操死我，哥哥，求你了。”面子这种东西可以以后再讨回来，但维吉尔再不操他，他就该软了。  
“那当然不行，要是整天来找我的弟弟突然消失了，我可能会被同事起诉谋杀。”  
“如果你现在还不立马过来狠狠操我，那你就是在谋杀。”  
维吉尔只好装出一副被说服了的样子，慢条斯理地解开自己的裤子，掏出那根看上去一点也不悠哉的阴茎，直接捅进了但丁的体内。紧致的温暖随即包裹了他，像是永远不会得到满足一样。  
“哈……感觉真好。”但丁长叹了一口气，他又能回到维吉尔的怀抱里了。  
“是啊，我已经知道新年礼物想要什么了。”  
“不，别，维吉尔，别是这个。”  
“我想和你结婚。”

End


End file.
